


dream about me

by eeshlyye



Category: Distant Shores (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeshlyye/pseuds/eeshlyye
Summary: They lose the Poseidon’s Revenge in the storm.Hours later, Oliver still fumes in his quarters, restless where he lies on top of his covers. There’s anger there, burning in his ribcage, with a good heaping of shame to cap it off. The Admiral had entrusted him to bring the pirates in, and once he had them in his sights, he…Had failed. Spectacularly.But that isn’t why he’s angry.
Relationships: Lieutenant Oliver/Main Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	dream about me

**Author's Note:**

> Written after ch. 8 of Distant Shores. I have no idea if Oliver would have his own quarters seeing as he’s just a lieutenant but...who cares lmaO it’s about the REPRESSION! It’s about the GUILT!!
> 
> Trigger warning for mentions of hanging.

They lose the _Poseidon’s Revenge_ in the storm.

Hours later, Oliver still fumes in his quarters, restless where he lies on top of his covers. There’s anger there, burning in his ribcage, with a good heaping of shame to cap it off. The Admiral had entrusted him to bring the pirates in, and once he had them in his sights, he…

Had failed. Spectacularly.

But that isn’t why he’s angry.

He knows he’ll catch up with them eventually. There’s little doubt in his mind. He’s a fucking lieutanant in the Royal Navy, personally tasked by the Admiral to bring in the _Poseidon’s Revenge_ , and his target disappearing into a storm is only a minor setback.

But for a second, a split second, when it was certain the ship would make its escape, the only thing he felt was...relief.

Relief that a certain pirate got away.

Shame coils tight in his chest and he turns onto his stomach, groaning as he buries his face in his pillow.

Despite himself, he allows his mind to wander. The day spent in Tiburon had been a complete surprise, least of all because of Ferdinand — if that was even his real name. The merriment of the chase, the flirtation in the tavern...he groans again when he remembers guilt over concealing his identity, only to discover the following day that the man who kissed him had been a pirate all along.

He’d almost cracked his spyglass with the strength of his grip upon seeing Ferdinand at the helm, focused and right at home on the fleeing _Poseidon’s Revenge_.

The shame makes him flop onto his back as he finally faces the truth: he — a respected lieutenant of the Royal Navy, trusted ally of the Admiral — revealed his entire plan and identity because of a handsome face and a few seductive words.

And the worst part is…

Given the chance, he’d do it exactly the same all over again.

Oliver squeezes his eyes shut at the memory of Ferdinand’s mouth on his, the long press of his body, the warmth of his skin through his shirt. His breath catches as he commits every detail to memory. The Royal Navy would have his head if they ever found out what he’d done, but at this moment they have no reach into the privacy of his quarters, with no one but himself privy to his thoughts.

And thank the Lord for that, because no one needs to know that his cock is hardening from thoughts of a _pirate_.

His eyes flicker open, the rising desire in the pit of his stomach warring with his resolve. He shouldn’t.

But he does.

Oliver shoves his pants down and takes his cock in his hand, stroking himself fully hard. He’d been incredibly tempted when Ferdinand suggested finding a room for the night. Most likely it was a ploy to keep him distracted and occupied, but a small part of him wishes he’d taken Ferdinand up on his offer, before he knew who he was.

Slowly Oliver thumbs at the head of his cock, hissing out a breath as he thinks of Ferdinand: the teasing curve of his mouth, the width of his shoulders, the roughness of his hands. He imagines the two of them in some nondescript room at some nondescript inn, mouths pressed together furiously, Ferdinand eagerly sucking on his tongue and knocking his ridiculous blue pirate’s hat askew.

How long would it be before he dropped to his knees before Ferdinand? Oliver shudders when his hand on his cock speeds up. The thought of licking a stripe up Ferdinand’s cock, taking his cock down his throat until his nose presses to the skin just below his stomach, gripping his thighs and moaning loudly while Ferdinand fucks his mouth—

He thumps his head back on his pillow, whining.

 _Something_ must be wrong with him. Ferdinand is a pirate, a _pirate_ , a crew member of the _Poseidon’s Revenge_ , and the last thing Oliver should be doing is getting himself off to thoughts of someone whose destiny is the noose.

In his mind Ferdinand maneuvers the two of them to the bed, kissing Oliver deep and filthy while he hovers over him. Oliver’s mouth falls open in a silent gasp as he strokes himself with more urgency, imagining it’s Ferdinand’s hand wrapped around him instead. Ferdinand would make him feel so good; he’d make Oliver tremble as he abandons his cock to part his legs, make Oliver cry out as he spreads his ass and opens him up on his tongue.

Oliver fucks up into his fist as he chases his end, faintly shocked at how much he wants this to be real. A Navy lieutenant, at the mercy of a common pirate. He’d beg for it, for Ferdinand to replace his tongue with his cock. And Ferdinand would give him what he wants, pushing deep inside him, holding him down while he takes him apart—

A desperate moan erupts from his throat as he comes, cum spilling onto his belly as he jerks himself through it. It’s the hardest he’s come in ages, from only his hand and thoughts of a pirate, and as he floats back down from the euphoria, free from the momentary hunger that overtook him, before he even has a chance to feel satisfied, the shame returns.

He slings an arm across his face, groaning. Guilt and shame make his cheeks burn as the reality of what he did sinks in.

 _Christ_.

He’s a lieutenant in the Royal Navy. He’s brought countless pirates to justice. He has the Admiral’s trust, the Admiral’s respect, if not most of the Navy’s.

And he just came to thoughts of being fucked by a pirate.

Oliver breathes out slowly, agonizing over the severity of what this could mean. It _can’t_ mean anything. He won’t let it. Bringing in the _Poseidon’s Revenge_ is his duty, and it’s one he’ll see to the end.

All this was...was a momentary lapse in judgment and self control. Ferdinand is a pirate, and when Oliver catches him, he’ll meet the end that all pirates eventually do.

Never mind that the thought of Ferdinand meeting the hangman’s noose makes him want to retch.

So he doesn’t think about it, doesn’t think about what’ll happen when he catches up with him. Instead he reaches for a washcloth to wipe away the cum cooling on his stomach, to clear away any evidence of what he just did, and go to sleep like he should.

It will be fine, he tells himself as he drifts off to an uneasy slumber.

It will be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ matsuoclan


End file.
